


Evocation

by the_six_fingered_villain



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Casey has powers, I See Dead People, Kevin is dead, This can still work out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_six_fingered_villain/pseuds/the_six_fingered_villain
Summary: Random silly idea I couldn't shake, so I wrote it down."Kevin Wendell Crumb" sounds like the kind of name you recite three times into the mirror as a youth, trying to summon a ghost into your darkened bathroom. So then I wondered, "What if Casey's new developed power was that 'She Sees Dead People'?".....So, yes, Kevin is still dead in this, but that doesn't have to mean it's over....





	Evocation

"Kevin Wendell Crumb"

 

"Kevin Wendell Crumb"

 

"Kevin Wendell Crumb," Casey whispered fiercely for a third time and stood there for a moment, eyes squeezed shut. Carefully, she mustered up the nerve to crack one eye open. "Oh fuck!" she cried, stumbling to the side so dramatically that she nearly fell into the tub.

 

Kevin looked up from his chest, brow furrowed in what looked to be pain. Holding out his bloody hand, he reached towards her in confusion. "Casey?" he asked, tentatively. The girl wrung her hands and paced back and forth a bit in bathroom.

 

"I can't. I just-" dramatically she turned away and squeezed her eyes shut. "I can't do this." There was silence, and when she opened her eyes she was once again alone in the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

"Kevin Wendell Crumb"

 

"Kevin Wendell Crumb"

 

"Kevin Wendell Crumb," she breathed, near inaudibly, before drawing a deep breath. She could handle this. It took effort, but her eyes eventually fluttered open and she found herself staring at a pair of black slacks. Tipping her head back, the form of Dennis loomed before her. Gulping, she flailed a bit as she uncrossed her legs and quickly scrambled backwards on hands and feet. She wasn't cowering, she tried to convince herself. She was just startled, which was a totally reasonable reaction to such a situation. Hand trembling, she reached out and braced herself against the wall as she struggled to her feet.

 

"D- Dennis?" She asked, raising her hands, her grip on the piece of chalk firm.

 

"Casey? What's going on?" Dennis turned sharply, looking around. "What is this mess? Why have you drawn all over the floor?" He looked back at her in what appeared to be anger and she felt herself press up against the wall a little harder. She wondered if all ghosts summoned this way were angry or if it was just luck that she'd gotten Dennis this time. Good or bad, she couldn't decide on that either.

 

"Calm down," she instructed. "You can't- no, see- stop trying." She sighed in frustration as he tried to take a step forward and ran up abruptly against the astral wall. That's what the book had called it- an 'astral wall' but in reality it looked like a very strange mime act. "Dennis, you're dead. You can't go anywhere."

 

"I'm not dead," he said in a rather angry voice, fists clenched at his side. Casey bit her lip. Joseph had been right when he said her powers could do more than show her dead people. When the random visions had begun about a month after the hospital, she'd turned to him for help. He'd had his own issues at the time so he'd been rather absent minded in suggesting she try to intentionally reach out to a specific individual. But once he'd planted the seed of the idea in her head, she'd been unable to resist trying. She couldn't tell if she'd succeeded or failed as she watched Dennis fume before her. He looked ready to murder her. He also didn't appear to be taking the news very well.

 

She saw his eyes flick to the chalk stains on her pants and hands. That tongue darted out and he did that thing again, that thing that'd plagued her every night since she'd had the briefest chance to see him, see them after her escape from captivity. He was going to scold her, however, and she couldn't take it. That's not what she'd wanted to hear and she was frightened so she kicked the bucket of water over. She'd set it out specifically for this purpose and the image of Dennis snuffed out the moment it washed over the tangled lines of chalk on the kitchen floor.

 

Closing her eyes, Casey raised her hand to her mouth to press a kiss upon clenched fist. She knew she shouldn't tempt fate, but hadn't fate dealt her this hand?

 

* * *

 

"Kevin Wendell Crumb"

 

"Kevin Wendell Crumb"

 

"Kevin Wendell Crumb," Casey cried out, eyes squeezed shut as she dramatically waved her hands over the glass sphere before her. She'd felt ridiculous asking Ms. Price for the money to buy it, but so far the theory had been holding true and she was just... testing is out further. Researching her powers, like Joseph kept encouraging everyone to. That she continued to test on the same subject...  she tried not to dwell too much on that.

 

"Casey?" came the minuscule but distinctive lisp of Hedwig. "Why are you so big? What's going on?" Blinking rapidly, Casey's head snapped down and she stared at her glass orb. She wasn't certain how she'd expected this to work out, but somehow a tiny Hedwig trapped before her wasn't it.  He exclaimed loudly and tripped over himself trying to get away as she leaned forward to peer at him.

 

Before she could coach him to stay calm, he cut right to the chase. "Are we really dead? Because that really sucks!" he exclaimed, climbing to his feet and swinging his arms dramatically as he huffed and paced what little space there was for him. She frowned, looking sad. Poor Hedwig, forever trapped as nine years old, now not even that. "So what's been happening?" he asked in excitement, pressing up against the sphere's inner surface. "Is the revolution happening? Does everyone believe yet?"

 

Biting her lip, Casey felt her breath catch. She wanted to tell him everything, about the way the news had spread like wildfire and how things had changed. Things were still changing and she felt her voice catch. Hedwig was not the right one to have the full conversation with, but Casey smiled and gave the happy, censored version of what had happened since the release of the videos and information. At first she thought he was envious of her ability to see dead people, but then she realized he was just jealous over the fact she was talking to other dead people aside from him. She found herself caught up in an awkward conversation, trying to describe how intentional or unintentional some of these visions were when there was a knock on the door.

 

"Casey?" Joseph's voice called through the door. Hedwig squeaked from under her hands as she quickly covered the sphere and offered an unsteady acknowledgment. "Meeting's in five minutes, ok?"

 

"Yeah, great, I'll be right there," she said, loud enough for him to hear on the other side of the door before she lifted her hands and peeked at the orb again. That Hedwig was still there was somewhat surprising and she leaned over to check her notes. He continued to pepper her with questions, to which she absentmindedly answered as she flipped through the pages. "I'm sorry, Hedwig. I've got to go and I don't think I feel ok just... leaving you here. In there. I'm just- No, I'm sorry- I'll summon you again later, I promise," she said hastily over his tiny protests. She quickly executed several hand gestures and muttered a weird series of made-up sounding words and found the orb again empty when she'd finished. Sighing, she tucked the massive piece of glass back into its case. A smile was on her lips when she sat back on her heels. That hadn't gone poorly at all.

 

* * *

 

"Kevin Wendell Crumb"

 

"Kevin Wendell Crumb"

 

"Kevin Wendell Crumb," Casey gasped, back arching. Her eyes snapped open and frantically she looked side to side. That this had probably been a bad idea raced through her mind as she felt herself twist into a sitting position. Her skin tingled all over and she jerked her hand to the side, gripping the bedsheets below her before it suddenly twitched and let go, raising to rest on her neck. A scream bubbled up in her throat but she felt herself swallow it back.

 

"My my my," Patricia muttered eventually with her own mouth. "So this is what it's like to actually have breasts." Her hand raced up and over her chest, cupping her breasts slightly before she could yank them back down. Balling her hands into fists, she angrily shook her head. The source material on this one had been vague and Casey realized she had no idea what she'd been getting herself into. "No need to sulk, dear," Patricia managed to gasp, despite Casey's efforts to keep her mouth shut.

 

The more Patricia spoke, the more Casey felt herself losing ground in the battle to control what her limbs were doing. "You've nothing to fear from us, we're actually quite touched you keep trying to say hello. Hedwig has been keeping us informed of your little chats." Casey's eyes closed briefly in embarrassment at that before they snapped open again and Patricia examined her hands. "I hope the poor boy's feelings aren't hurt when he finds out you got bored and wanted to talk to someone else, hmmm?"

 

Casey gasped and struggled to reach up and grasp the amulet about her neck. "What's this?" Patricia asked, forestalling her effort to yank it off. "Is this how we're talking? Absolutely fascinating. No no, let's not remove it quite yet."

 

* * *

 

"Kevin Wendell Crumb"

 

"Kevin Wendell Crumb"

 

"Kevin Wendell Crumb," she mumbled, swaying where she sat. The smoke she drew in through her nose was bitter and she scrunched her face up for a moment. She was pretty certain this wouldn't summon Patricia, but she was still a little worried that it might. Paranoia that she might actually want such an encounter again pricked at her and she shook her head, blinking sluggishly. She didn't remember closing her eyes. She also didn't remember when he had shown up.

 

He tipped his head as he approached her and she remained seated, silly smile spreading across her face. She'd gotten high a couple times before and it paled in comparison to what she was feeling at the moment. Blinking, she shook her head as if to shoo away an irritable thought. She was supposed to focus, to.....

 

Her train of thought tumbled to a halt as she contemplated the figure pressing close to her. None of the others had touched her before. Well, with Patricia, that was different since technically she was just touching herself. She'd not tried to break Hedwig out of his little glass cage, nor breach Dennis's summoning circle, or even reach out to Kevin when he'd reached out to her. Perhaps she hadn't thought it possible? As the Beast pressed close, warm breath stirring her hair, she wondered if it was possible with them all or just... this time. This way.

 

Head spinning, she wrapped her arms around his neck for lack of anything else to do. "This is very interesting," she mumbled into his neck and then giggled when he rumbled deep in his chest.

* * *

 

"Kevin Wendell Crumb"

 

"Kevin Wendell Crumb"

 

"Kevin Wendell Crumb," she sang out and her voice echoed back to her several times as it bounced out across the mountains. Breathing in deeply through her nose, she calmly opened her eyes as she loudly exhaled. As expected, a figure sat on the rock formation across from her. Barry scrunched his face and looked this way and that, stylish outfit contrasting sharply with the beautiful, near barren landscape.

 

"Wait, why am I the one who ends up here?" he asked, sounding mildly exasperated.


End file.
